She's a genius (2)
by Elliot Henderson
Summary: La continuación de "She's a genius" Percy llega al campamento por primera vez y le toca conocer gente nueva. Clarisse es una chica que ha aprendido poco sobre el amor. Una versión aproximada de "El ladrón del rayo" con romance ClarissexPercy. Explicaciones dentro.
1. Chapter 1

Continuación de mi historia. Si no han leído el inicio busquen en el perfil de Elliot Tena Rickman y si lo han leído y no entienden por qué lo continuo con otro nombre, visiten mi perfil.

Una vez aclarado eso creo que os debo, después de que esperéis nuevos caps durante meses, ser muy clara ahora. Cuando acaben las navidades estaré ocupada así que es probable que tarde bastante en actualizar pero como muy tarde para agosto estará la historia colgada al completo. De una manera u otra, los que me conocen ya lo saben. Y ahora, a disfrutar.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Clarisse's Pov

-¡¿Qué se a ido a dónde?!- Deben de haberme oído gritar hasta en Marte.

Me da igual, estoy furiosa porque el maldito hijo de Poseidon ha decidido irse a una misión de un día para otro.

-Ya te he dicho que está en una misión, no lo ha decidido él, no puedes ponerte así sólo porque tengais pendiente un combate- Protesta Silena.

-Ha huido porque es un cobarde ¿Entiendes?- Me paso la mano por el pelo y doy vueltas para no ponerme a gritar de nuevo- Y si se muere en la misión te juro que arrasaré con todo el maldito campamento y después buscaré su tumba y la arrasaré también- Pateo el césped con rabia.

¡Joder! ¿Qué más le daba esperar a que le matara antes de irse al inframundo? Habría llegado más rápido.

-Ese es tu problema, que no soportas pensar que le puedan hacer daño- Silena me mira burlona- Admite que te has pillado, no pasa nada- Esta vez me pone una mano en el hombro y me sonrie tranquilizadora- Me ofrezco a ayudarte, me resultáis enternecedores con todo ese rollo de no tener ni idea de cómo trataros el uno al otro-

Me quedo atontada unos segundos.

-Lo que estás diciendo es absurdo- Levanto el índice de mi mano derecha.

Tenía ambos puños cerrados pero hasta entonces no me había dado cuenta.

Con los músculos tensos y la mirada fija en sus ojos debo de darle miedo porque no me dice nada más.

Me marcho a paso ligero para acabar dándome cuenta de que no sé que hacer.

Intento convencerme de que Percy va a volver así que lo mejor que puedo hacer es recuperarme físicamente de las lesiones que me quedan y ponerme a entrenar como una loca.

- 7 Días más tarde -

Al principio fue bien, en serio, resultaba divertido volver a las rutinas e ir probando que límites podía ampliar y cuales tendrían que esperar un poco más. Pero después empecé a desesperarme, miraba cada 20 hacia el árbol de Thalia y cada vez que salía a correr mis pies me llevaban a la playa.

Por no hablar del mal hábito que cogí de leer poesía. Lo hacía a escondidas , me iba al bosque, a una zona cercana al mar (como no) desde la que se podía ver el árbol de Thalia, porque desde luego no era algo que quisiera que se supiera de mi. Yo simplemente había encontrado un libro de Thomas Hardy en griego en mitad de la cabaña nº 5 y lo había cogido para reírme de aquel de mis hermanos que leyera poesía pero al abrirlo para buscar un nombre en la cara interna de la tapa había notado un ligero olor a agua salada (¿He comentado ya lo sensible que me he vuelto a ese olor?) y no había podido evitar echarle un vistazo a los primeros versos. El problema fue que a esos le siguieron otros y otros y me leí unos 150 poemas en 3 días. Pero para ser sinceros he de admitir que hubo uno que me leí más de 5 veces:

_On Monday night I closed my door, _

_And thought you were not as heretofore, _

_And little cared if we met no more._

_I seemed on Tuesday night to trace _

_Something beyond were commonplace_

_In your ideas, and heart, and face._

_On Wednesday I did not opine _

_Your life would ever be one with mine,_

_Though if it were we should well combine._

_On Thursday noon I liked you well,_

_And fondly felt that we must dwell_

_Not far apart, whatever befell._

_On Friday it was with a thrill _

_In gazing towards your distant vill_

_I owned you were my dear one still_

_I saw you wholly to my mind _

_On Saturday – even one who shrined_

_All that was best of womankind_

_As wing-clip sea-gull for the sea_

_On Sunday night I longed for thee,_

_Without whom life were waste to me!_

_(Thomas Hardy. A week)_

No sé que clase de atracción tengo por ese poema pero hace que quiera leerlo una y otra vez mientras el sol se pone.

Porque ahora también me he vuelto aficionada a las puestas de sol. Como al principito parece que me calman, pero yo sólo tengo una al día y la horas se han vuelto densas y nadar en ellas se ha vuelto difícil como andar por la miel.

El caso es que en ese estado de desesperación sería totalmente comprensible que me hubiera colado en la cabaña de Poseidon. Sólo para echarle un vistazo al estilo de vida de mi rival, para comprobar que probabilidades tiene de sobrevivir, se sobreentiende.

Pues sí, al 6º día convencí a Travis para que me ayudara a colarme por la ventana en el cuarto de Percy. Puse la excusa de que era para gastarle una broma y en 2 minutos ya estaba dentro.

Él no entró. Meterte en una cabaña que no sea la de tu padre olímpico sin el permiso de uno de sus hijos es una estupidez. La mayoría de las cabañas tienen sus sistemas de seguridad y sólo los que viven en ellas saben burlarlos. Así al menos pude curiosear por mi cuenta todo.

Descubrí que el hijo de Poseidon no es mucho más ordenado que mis hermanos o que yo misma.

Dispersos por la habitación había montones de ropa, de los cuales no me quedó muy claro cuales eran de prendas limpias y cuales no.

Todo estaba lleno de conchas y piedras de la playa color blanco. En cierto modo me recordó a las fotos de los libros sobre Grecia.

En un ricón había una fuente llena de dragmas, una cajonera azul cerca de la única cama que parecía haber sido utilizada alguna vez, varias estanterías prácticamente vacías o con adornos de motivos marinos, cañas de pescar, un escritorio con un par de lapiceros encima, cajas de madera cerradas, un tablón donde sólo había una foto de Percy con una mujer mayor que debía ser su madre (se me encogió el estómago al pensar en lo que había dicho de ella pero procuré olvidarlo rápidamente), una puerta que daba a un amplio cuarto de baño y una radio cutre cerca de la ventana que miraba al mar.

Empecé a buscar sin perder el tiempo. ¿El qué? No lo sé. Supongo que una caja que tuviera un letrero grande del tipo "Cosas personales de Percy. No abrir", en griego a ser posible.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Elliot<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Decidí subir otro cap. Disfruten, gracias por las "primeras" visitas.**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Después de 20 minutos de búsqueda infructuosa le di una patada a uno de los montones de ropa enfadada y me dejé caer sobre la cama.

"¡Oh, vamos Clarisse! ¿Qué narices te está pasando? Rebuscando entre las cosas de un niñato que pasa de ti. Tu no eres de este rollo, no es tu estilo. Son las gilipolleces que Silena te ha estado intentando meter en la cabeza, que te están alterando. Deberías prenderle fuego a esto y largarte a disfrutar pateando a algún pringao."

Me recriminé mentalmente. Sin embargo no me fui, me levanté y cojí una camiseta que lleva llamando mi atención desde que entré: la que llevaba él el día que tuvimos nuestro combate. Estaba apartada de las demás por razones obvias: la dejé echa jirones. Ahora apenas es un trapo y está claro que la apartó para tirarla a la basura.

Quise quedármela como trofeo, cuando le venza podré tirársela a la cara y decirle que la use como pañuelo. Así que la recojí y la olí con los ojos cerrados. Olía a playa. Suspiré.

¡Mierda! Tengo que dejar de hacer este tipo de cosas o acabaré como las hijas de Afrodita o, peor, alguien me verá haciéndolo.

El caso es que no me la podía llevar así como así. Quiero decir, realmente estaba en un lugar donde se habría notado que faltaba, ¿Qué pasa si Percy llega después de la misión y busca su camiseta para echarla a la basura y después de abandonar la causa aparezco yo con ella? Se supone que no he estado aquí pero por como están las cosas parece que alguien le haya desvalijado y los únicos que suelen robar en el campamento son los hijos de Hermes. Quiron les haría preguntas y Travis se iría de la lengua.

La idea llega a mi con facilidad, como si saliera a flote después de haber estado siempre ahí. Salgo con cuidado de que no me vean y me sorprendo al darme cuenta de que estoy ilesa ¿ni una sola medida antiintrusos? Me temo que el chico de los ojos bonitos realmente tiene sesos de alga.

...

Retiro lo de los ojos bonitos. No sé en que estaba pensando, desde luego no en Prissy.

Busco a Quiron y le encuentro en la casa grande con uno de sus horribles vinilos de clásica sonando. Está jugando con el señor D. Supongo que eso me da cierta ventaja.

Apago el gramófono y empiezo a hablar disparada.

-Director, he estado pensando en lo que me dijo sobre compensar el daño que le causé a Jackson- En realidad no tiene que recordar nada porque me lo estoy inventando así que no espero a que asienta.

Quiron es un hombre ocupado así que algunas veces alguien se aprovecha de que se le olvidan los castigos que pone para no tener que limpiar los platos o algo así. Yo estoy intentando lo contrario, convencerle de que ha olvidado mi castigo.

-Y antes de que me ponga algún castigo más duro de la cuenta quería proponerle encargarme del mantenimiento de la cabaña de Percy para que cuando vuelva, probablemente malherido, no tenga que ocupar espacio en las zonas comunes -Termino mi discurso pero añado una pequeña genialidad espontánea- a cambio de no tener que ocuparme de mi parte de la cabaña nº 5, ya se sabe, no puedo estar limpiando los dos sitios a la vez- Sonrío y cruzo los dedos a mis espaldas deseando que no pille el truco.

-¿Quieres ocuparte de la cabaña nº 3 entera a cambio de no hacer tu parte de la 5?- Me pregunta el centauro con una profunda cara de confusión.

Vale, tal vez debería haber hablado más despacito.

-No, quiero canjear las cinco semanas de fregar los platos con las que me castigó por mantener en condicines la cabaña de Poseidon- Cuando menciono lo de fregar me aseguro de poner cara de asco para darle más credibilidad a mi versión.

-¿Qué mantenimiento necesita esa cabaña?- Pregunta Mr. D.

-Pues hay que ordenar, limpiar...-Me doy cuenta de que he acabado de decir las tareas demasiado rápido así que me invento algo más para completar- y cuidar a sus peces-

Ahora tendré que buscarle unos peces.

Tengo un flash de lucidez mientras espero su respuesta en el que me pregunto por qué estoy haciendo esto realmente.

Una parte de mi, que graciosamente tiene la voz de Silena, me dice que sólo quiero pasar tiempo cerca de las pertenencias del hijo de Poseidon porque le echo tanto de menos que siento que me consumo sin su olor o su imagen.

La aparto de una patada mental.

-Bueno...-Dice Quiron mirándome con una cara indescifrable- Acepto siempre y cuando no destroces ninguna de sus pertenencias- Añade.

Me marcho prácticamente corriendo con las llaves de su cabaña y me pongo a revolver sus cosas con comodidad mientras la radio suena por la cadena en la que él la dejó:

_"There's a log on the fire  
>And it burns like me for you<br>Tomorrow comes with one desire  
>To take me away [ohh it's true]<em>

_It ain't easy to say good bye  
>Darling please - don't start to cry<em>

_'cause girl you know I've got to go [ohh]  
>And lord i wish it wasn't so<em>

_Save tonight and fight the break of dawn  
>Come tomorrow - tomorrow I'll be gone<br>Save tonight and fight the break of dawn  
>Come tomorrow - tomorrow I'll be gone<em>

_Tomorrow comes to take me away  
>I wish that i - that I could stay<br>But girl you know I've got to go [ohh]  
>And lord i wish wasn't so."<em>

_(Save Tonight- Eagle Eye Cherry)_

_._

Para quien le interese: Su cuarto me quedó mejor de lo que he tenido yo el mío nunca.

Por no hablar de sus nuevas macotas, he decidido llamarles Beckendorf y Silena porque les pasa lo mismo que a ellos. Cuando no están juntos boquean confundidos.

Sí, ahora esos dos son pareja y lo peor es que fue mi culpa.

El hijo de Hefesto y yo llevábamos un buen rato practicando lucha aunque él estaba más concentrado en mirar de reojo a Silena, que peleaba a nuestro lado con Lee que en ganarme. El caso es que cuando Lee se hubo marchado y la hija de Afrodita estaba recojiendo sus cosas para irse me harté de sus patochadas y decidí darles un empujoncito.

Es decir, le dí un golpe en la cabeza a Beckendorf de modo que le dejé inconsciente y comenté en voz alta, muy alta:

-¡Oh, no quería darte así! Joder, puede que esté muerto ¡Qué alguien me ayude a llevarle a la casa grande!- Como si yo solita no pudiera llevarle.

El caso es que una llorosa Silena estaba abrazada a él muerta de miedo susurrándole que no se muriera porque le quería cuando le di un poco con mi lanza y de la descarga se despertó.

Vale, fue un poco dramático y me han puesto a fregar platos (esta vez en serio) pero al menos ya no suspiran alelados cuando están juntos. Se conforman con cogerse de la mano y decirse estupideces.

Por otro lado, a pesar de que me ha castigado, Quiron me comentó por lo bajo "Vas mejorando" cuando salía de la casa grande.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Elliot.<strong>


End file.
